See the Light
by Leara Bribage
Summary: Bahorel snorted and said, "Aw, you're such a kill-joy, 'Jolras." The curly blonde raised a brow and indifferently said, "My name is Enjolras, not 'Jolras." "You always let 'Ponine call you that," Marius observed. "And you don't seem to mind." Modern AU. Enjonine. Revised: 4/25/13
1. I Am Agog I Am Aghast

**[A/N]: **This was just a babble I started writing on my iTouch when I was bored and inspired by an Enjonine picture. But I gave a peek of this fic in my tumblr (which you shall find at my bio), so if you're interested to know more about my delirium and all that yeah, just say hi. Or ask a query. Or give me a prompt. I'd like that. But give me time, so I can give you my best. This is my first AU, but I don't really care about firsts and all that. I'd just like to give these two a try after my posts at tumblr.

**Disclaimer:** No MQ113 Fusil de chasse à deux coups (a musket) or pistol is needed to gun me down for, as crazy I may be, I can never _ever_ be Victor Hugo, and therefore, I DO NOT OWN LES MISÉRABLES and anything you recognize. It was never in my mind and hands where they were concocted. Just these drabble and plot-less story is mine. Enjoy it!

**P. S. **I DEDICATE THIS TO MY ENJONINE WRITER IDOL, Restless5oul. I hope to inspire you with it as you have inspired me. :)

* * *

**+ Chapter One + **

**I Am Agog. I Am Aghast. **

Enjolras gazed at her brown curls and eyes. He wondered if she ever fancied treading her fingers along such dark tresses and made it look like that. Perhaps, when he wasn't looking more closely. Well, he was studying and taking care of his advocacies and charities, after all, but if there was one person who'd always manage to get him out of the suffocating pressures and stress from all of that, it was her. Shaking his musings away, he silently admired his best friend. Unbeknownst to him, however, Éponine had been discreetly staring at him and smiling at his pensiveness.

"Hey, 'Jolras," she muttered, bravely facing him. "You've been like that for ages."

He didn't hear her as he was stuck in his reverie, so Éponine slowly got nearer and was about to poke his nose when Enjolras suddenly blinked and hit her near her lips with his accidentally. Both of them stumbled and looked uncomfortably at each other.

"S-sorry, 'Ponine," he apologized, not meeting her eyes as he offered his hand to help her up.

"It's fine. Not your fault," she answered, standing up with his assistance.

Despite his usual marmoreal stance and demeanor, Enjolras felt his cheeks turn incarnadine like his sweater as he returned to his seat. Éponine, who was reverting to her normal self, was oblivious to it as she sat on her chair beside her curly blonde friend.

Unbeknownst to the both of them, however, the ABC friends were able to witness the scene unfold.

"'Been tellin' ya, mate, he's dang _hard_ fo' 'er," Grantaire drunkenly drawled.

Courfeyrac nodded, grinning. "It's best he let her know, though."

"Yeah, since 'Ponine is free and, hopefully, over with 'Rius, who is currently going out with 'Sette," Feuilly said, joining in their conversation.

Courfeyrac shushed him. He didn't want his friend and Cosette to overhear since they were just in the next couch cuddling. Feuilly nodded his sorry.

"The heart knows what it wants," Combeferre philosophically stated. "You can't control it, no matter how hard your skull is."

Bahorel and Lesgles laughed. "You've got some thoughts up your sleeves again, eh, Combeferre?" Lesgles asked.

Combeferre rolled his eyes but guffawed nonetheless.

"Hey, what have you been thinking?" Éponine asked Enjolras after a few moments.

He didn't face her yet as he answered stoically, "The cancer of Patria." He flipped through his book nonchalantly.

"That again?" Éponine reacted, pouting unhappily. "Y'know, m'amie, you'd better take a rest for a _little_ while. Look at Combeferre, Lesgles, and the others. They took a short break to drink and relaxed after the meeting with M'sieur le Mayor, a. k. a. Cosette's pére."

This time, he faced her. "I'm really glad he allowed us to join and collaborate with the charities to further our club's causes for the abased," he answered, smiling a little. "But, sometimes, I just can't rest with all the problems our people are suffering from."

Éponine grabbed his head with her hands and told him, "You are God's gift to France, 'Jolras, but if you want to help them more, you must learn to _live_ a little and be stronger. Have fun, all right?"

During this circumstance, Enjolras barely breathed. His breath hitched up in his throat when Éponine took his face and neared hers. It was scary, _not_ in a bad way, but he felt his heart's pace racing. He swallowed and tried not to reveal his inner turmoil, so he wearily said, "Fine, but it's getting late." Taking her hands as slowly but furtively as he can, he continued, "It's already half past ten, and it's raining. We don't want ourselves trapped in the university." Then he looked at his book and said again, "Well, after a few minutes."

Éponine nodded happily, satisfied that her friend at least agreed to her wishes. She too gazed at his book and joined reading with him.

"'Do mine eyes deceive me?'" Jehan, the group's hopeless romantic poet, quoted Shakespeare.

Musichetta and Joly glanced at him. "Why?" they asked. Then Joly realized what he was talking about.

The doctor of the friends smiled as he pointed at Enjolras' hand over Éponine's. The two seemed to have not noticed it, as they were busy reading a book and silently arguing on whom was the greatest French revolutionary.

Exchanging knowing smirks, Grantaire and Courfeyrac started laughing at them. But their guffaws were so contagious, so the others started snickering as well.

It woke the couple who managed to take a nap after cuddling in the next couch and disturbed the other two who were still not done arguing over their previous debate.

Both of the couples gazed at their crazy friends. Not getting what they were laughing at, Enjolras asked in his authoritative tone, "What's so funny?" He succeeded in getting their attention to stop and look at him.

Courfeyrac, one of the first to initiate it, glanced at his other friends nervously as he choked out, "Just some joke Grantaire told us."

Cosette and Marius were now fully awake by this news. "Oh, really? Let's hear it!" the Lark said.

Sensing the suddenly tense atmosphere in the air, Marius held Cosette in the shoulders and said, "Maybe some other jokes? It wouldn't be funny anymore if he's told it twice, right?"

"Oh, all right," she replied. "Any more jests, Grantaire?"

"Yeah! Come on, Grantaire!" Éponine cheered.

Grantaire, who was completely inebriated before, stood up so straight and looked around him nervously. "Uh, well, there was—" he started saying, but was cut by Lesgles' and Combeferre's laughter, which triggered another chain of giggles amongst the peers.

He looked at them incredulously and asked Courfeyrac, who was snickering and holding his stomach. "Why are you all laughing when I haven't even finished the joke?"

"That's the joke! You should've seen your face when you stood up soooo straight!" he answered.

Grantaire's mouth formed an 'O', after which he started laughing as well.

Even the usually stony Enjolras found himself grinning at the pun. Éponine gazed at him in shock and announced, "Wow! 'Jolras is smiling!"

Everyone looked at him to see it, but they were too late because as soon as she said it, he returned to his usual poker face.

Bahorel snorted and said, "Aw, you're such a kill-joy, 'Jolras."

The curly blonde raised a brow and indifferently said, "My name is Enjolras, not 'Jolras."

"You always let 'Ponine call you that," Marius observed. "And you don't seem to mind."

"Yeah," echoed Courfeyrac.

"Ditto," supported Feuilly, Bahorel, and Lesgles.

"Truly," Joly, Musichetta, and Combeferre cheered.

"Agreed," Cosette and Jehan affirmed.

Grantaire burst into laughter and drawled. "The marble man's going soft!"

Each time his friends claimed Marius' observation, he gave them a glare that would have an entire din of loquacious students shut up with a single chilly stare. Even though the ABC friends were used to his fierce looks, they still found it scary when he does it, so this time made no difference. When the iciness of the gaze gave way into an uncomfortable silence, only one was brave enough to break it.

Éponine said, "I think we'd all better go home now. It's already eleven, anyway."

"Aye, aye, see ya tom, guys!" Courfeyrac bid farewell.

"Better be not late for Professor Javert!" Bahorel remarked.

"Oh, Calculus! Dang! Au revoir, m'amie!" Lesgles said as he ran with the others outside.

Except Enjolras and her, everyone stood up and muttered their goodbyes and hastily left. When they were the only ones, Éponine looked at him and tried not to wonder why _indeed_ did he not seem to mind if it's her? But given the circumstances, she'd rather not ask right now.

"So, wanna go home now?" she asked him softly.

Shaken from his thoughts, he gazed at her and nodded. "Are you coming with me tonight, 'Ponine?"

Éponine nodded. "Yeah. Gavroche's sleeping over at Courf's, and 'Zelma said she would be able to handle herself and the younger boys for the night, so I wouldn't mind. One movie before we sleep again?"

"All right," he said, picking up their things and handing Éponine her stuff. "What do you want to watch?"

She smiled as they walked out of the room and turned around a corner. "Hmm, I'm not sure. I picked last time, so I guess it's your turn?"

"Yeah, all ri—wait! It's raining," Enjolras said as he opened his umbrella. "I could even hear the thunders. Come closer. You forgot your umbrella again."

Éponine obeyed, but as soon as she did, a thunder roared; and she got scared and surprised, so she swung her arms around Enjolras for safety. In her attempt, his fingers suddenly loosened its grasp on the handle, and thus, they found themselves getting wet by the rain. However, the thunders continued their show of battle cries, so the two couldn't and wouldn't move from their positions.

Éponine tightened her grip and neared her body to his, so Enjolras had no other choice but to hug her back, despite of the closeness that was making his heart race and his head pound. He tried not to let her feel how hard he was because of her embrace and the fact that she was pressing her chest beneath his. Even a man of firm resolve will not be able to stop his body's protocol.

There in the rain, they stood, with wet clothes and hugging. Enjolras whispered as he patted her hair, "Shh, 'Ponine, it's going to be all right. It's okay. I'm here. It's all right."

When the thunders finally stopped roaring and the rain turned to a slow drizzle, Éponine calmed down and released herself deliberately from her best friend.

"I'm sorry... I'm just afraid of thunders," she said, looking down, not wanting him to see her tears and how weak she was.

Enjolras smiled and patted her head softly. "It's all right. I understand. Now, let's get home before we get a cold from this rain." Taking his umbrella with his left hand, he took her hand with the other as they went to his car. The drive home was quiet as they tried to warm themselves from the chill of the rain.

* * *

**[A/N]: **I know this is quite short, but I assure you that it's not a one- shot. Just a three-shot, at most. I don't plan on making this large scale, since I'm still working on my bigger one for the two, although it's not AU. ;) If you want to know about it, talk to me. But for now, read on to the second chappie and _au revoir, m'amie_!  
* **Changed title: **This was formerly called, "Some Wine, and Say What's Going On?", but a dear reviewer (**Romas1912**) told me it didn't sound... hmm, adequate. Well, when I was thinking of a good title, this just popped out of nowhere. And truth be told, I wasn't confident with it, as well. So, if you ask why I changed it to "I Am Agog. I Am Aghast", it's because this chapter centered more on the reactions of Les Amis to this budding rapport between their Chief and dear 'Ponine. And if I was in their positions, I'd be surprised as well. 'Cause who'd expect that these two would actually meet? ;)


	2. If You Wanted, I'd Have You

**[A/N]: **So, how's everyone? Liking it? I hope you do. This chappie is my fave before the first chappie, so read on if you want to know why. Well, actually, I love all the chapters, but yeah… okay. Never mind what I babbled. I'm feeling hilarious again.

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize was _never mine to keep_. It's all to Victor Hugo.

* * *

**+ Chapter Two +**

**If You Wanted, I'd Have You**

When they arrived at his apartment, Enjolras quickly dispatched their things on his study table and took dry clothes for themselves. He handed Éponine an old baggy red shirt and boxer shorts of his and a towel. "You take the hot shower first. Your girl stuff's inside the cabinet. The one on the left is yours. Mine's right," he ordered.

"But you'll get cold!" Éponine protested.

"As much as I appreciate your concern, it is best you go first. It's not like we can share a single bath like we would if we were toddlers, right?" he countered. "I'll just drink hot chocolate. You'll get yours after you're done showering."

Having no more arguments, they set about to do their tasks. Enjolras immediately took off his burgundy sweater, white and blue- striped shirt, black pants, and russet loafers as soon as Éponine entered the lavatory. He put his and her soiled clothes in the laundry basket after quickly putting on another faded red shirt and his new boxers. He also brought a towel to dry his hair.

He went to the kitchen, prepared their hot chocos and snacks, and then set the DVD player, tv, and his laptop up for their weekly movie night. He sat on his comfortable couch and smiled when he heard Éponine singing a familiar song from their favorite broadway musical, Les Misérables.

"_In my life, she has burst like the music of angels, the light of the sun_," Enjolras hummed along as he waited and continued drying his rain- drenched hair. "_My life seems to stop as if something is over, and something has scarcely begun_."

Then he stopped for awhile and laid his feet on top of a beanie bag, sighing.

It was close, he thought. His friends nearly blurted one of his deepest buried secrets. He nearly got mad, but it was wise of Éponine to stop him, even though she was the one who might have caused his inner turmoil. Enjolras secretly felt glad when he felt his hand over hers during the entire spectacle, even if she didn't seem to notice it.

His musings were cut short when he heard her sing, "_In my life, there's been no one like him anywhere, anywhere where he is._"

Enjolras sorely hoped that she wasn't referring to Marius anymore.

"_If he asked, I'd be his_," she continued in the shower.

"If you wanted, I'd have you," he interjected to himself softly.

"_In my life_," she pursued.

"_There is someone… who touches my life_," they sang together.

"_Waiting near_," her voice rang through the walls.

"_Waiting here_," Enjolras continued.

He heard the door of his bathroom click open and turned to see Éponine clad in the clothes he gave her earlier. Even in such simple garments, he found her beautiful and felt himself smile softly at her.

Éponine returned his grin with a beam. "Your turn, blondie," she said, drying her hair off with her towel.

"A'right," he said, standing up and going to the lavatory.

A few minutes later, he was done, so they settled together comfortably on the couch.

"So what now, 'Jolras?" Éponine asked, curling under his arm. Enjolras laid his head on hers and answered, "I'm thinking of watching 'Olympus Has Fallen'."

"Oh, Gerard Butler and Morgan Freeman!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah," he replied.

"But, hey, there are no DVDs yet!" she answered, looking at him suspiciously. "Where did you get that, hmm, M'sieur le Avocat?"

Enjolras chuckled. "Joly downloaded it for us ABC friends to watch," he answered. "Just for fun, like you said. Don't worry, he paid for it."

"Uh-whoa, ha, ha," Éponine wasn't able to stop herself from laughing at Enjolras' new found quirkiness. "M'Jolras, you are indeed listening to me."

Enjolras smirked uncharacteristically as he looked at her jokingly. "Why wouldn't I listen to my best friend?"

Éponine just kissed his cheek in response. Not breaking his eye contact after, she smiled and said, "That's a 'thank you'."

Rendered speechless and blushing madly—he guessed, Enjolras just swallowed and nodded. "All right. I'll just connect my laptop to player and the television."

Setting it up, Enjolras couldn't help but feel her eyes on him. He didn't know why he'd bother about it since she's always done that before, but for some reason, he couldn't help feeling a little skittish.

"All right, you have the cheetos?" he asked Éponine who nodded. He sat beside her again and pressed play.

After the film, Éponine was sobbing, so Enjolras asked, "What's the matter, 'Ponine?"

"It's just sad... Those men died for their country, and Gerard there in the movie felt like it was quite like his fault... Y'know, it's just like what the leader of the ABC friends would have felt during the battle if he lived to see the sun rise without his friends and their cause," she explained through her tears.

"You're speaking of the one I'm named after? Enjolras?" he asked rhetorically. "Yeah, if I were in that guy's shoes I'd feel like that. Well, I do, in a way. Being christened by his name, I sort of feel a connection. You know how I dream of becoming a lawyer."

Éponine chuckled. "Yeah, you do. I mean_ look_ at you, NGSB after all the years you've become stupendously handsome, superiorly intellectual, and active in charities for the poor! Always thinking of Patria and all that. No time for idle affairs like love and wine."

"But I do have time for my precious friends... like you," Enjolras stated, looking her straight in the eye and feeling blood rush in his cheeks. Yeah, _very precious_, indeed.

She blushed unknowingly, yet hugged him. Enjolras shivered in her touch.

"Thanks, 'Jolras," Éponine said. "Y'know, for everything. Big things like helping me get away from my parents and... _that_ guy. Plus, the situation with me and my siblings. Then, little things like these, just watching and having fun with me and the thunder. I'm very thankful... that God gave me you for... a friend."

Enjolras embraced her back fiercely after those words. Then, softly, in the waves of her brown hair, he whispered lovingly, "I'd do anything for you."

He felt her smile from his shirt.

"Can we just sleep like this?" Éponine asked beneath the folds of his shirt. "I like it in your arms."

Enjolras was glad that she was facing below than his face. "Sure," he replied, adjusting her in his arms. "I like you in there, too."

"Comfy," she decided, releasing her arms around his neck and putting her hands flat against his chest. Then she yawned and sleepily said goodnight.

"Bonne nuit, m'amour," he replied unconsciously.

He fell asleep without knowing that Éponine heard how he called her and smiled at it.

* * *

**[A/N]: **Like, like?


	3. A Flame That Never Dies

**[A/N]: **Aw…. this is the last of this Enjonine three- shot. I hoped you really enjoyed reading this ffic even if it was too short. Don't worry. There might be more to come. :D

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize was **never mine to keep. **It's **my duty to the law** to say that I own nothing and earn nothing for this. 'Tis just for my pleasure, so no revolutions against me must be orchestrated. All your love for the characters and story goes to Victor Hugo.

* * *

**+ Chapter Three +**

**A Flame That Never Dies**

When the clock struck five fifteen, Enjolras awoke and found in his arms a sleeping Éponine. Relishing the feeling of her in his arms, he didn't wake her up yet. He just sniffed her hair, wondering how she always smelled so fresh and alive.

But he also remembered that they have classes at nine o' clock, so even if he just wanted to embrace and never let her go, he had to wake her up.

"'Ponine, g'morning. Wake up now, m'amo—m'amie," he said, stopping himself consciously when he almost called her amour. Thinking of it, he faintly remembered that he called her that last night. Enjolras hoped that she didn't hear that. Not that he minded, but she wasn't... officially his 'm'amour'.

When she didn't awake, Enjolras contemplated if he'd tickle her or not. Shrugging mentally, he launched his wicked plan and started teasing her in the ears, where she was irked the most. Soon enough, Éponine shuddered and giggled uncontrollably.

"Ah, ha, ha, 'Jolras! Ha, ha, ha! Sta—hp!" she tried to wrestle away from him, but too bad she was locked in his arms to do so.

"All right, all right! Ha, ha, ha!" Éponine felt teased when he started nibbling on her neck. "Ah, I'm awake! Now, sta—hahahap!"

When he stopped, Éponine seized her chance and started attacking him on the side of his waist.

"Revenge!" Éponine blurted, snickering when he protested. Then she also tickled him on his neck the same way he did earlier. It granted her more laughs –and if she was right, _moans_. Ooh, she found his sensitive spot! Jackpot!

She nibbled him there the longest and was surprised when he choked out weakly, "Oh, 'Ponine."

Éponine stopped and looked at him in awe. She saw him in tears of laughter for the first time, how his blue eyes seemed to shine even more, now that he looked... exuberant, and how his teeth flashed pearly whites when he smiled gaily.

When her stare lingered, she cracked a joke, "Who knew the marble man's weakest spot was his neck?"

Enjolras smiled, sat straight, and hugged her. "Only you," he whispered. "So... don't tell anyone, please?"

She released herself a little from the hug to look at him and smiled. "Well, if you say so. I'm just surprised I only knew now," Éponine replied. Then she gazed at the clock on her phone. It was only 5:20!

"Hey, it's just five twenty!" She protested. "Why did you wake me up so freaking early?"

Enjolras chuckled. Innocently, he said, "Maybe... because I wanted to show you something?"

Éponine pouted and yawned on her hand a bit. "Couldn't it wait until, like, eight? Before we go to uni?" she asked sleepily.

"Non," he answered, slowly disentangling himself from her ad standing up. "You need to see it before that."

Éponine looked at him curiously. _What is that thing?_ She took his offered hand and stood up to follow him wherever that thing is he's waiting to show her.

He led her to the terrace of his apartment, but before they went outside, he told Éponine to close her eyes.

"Why?" she asked.

He gave her a small smile and said, "I don't want to ruin the surprise for you." Enjolras turned around her and covered her eyes with one hand and opened the door on the other. "Step through. Yeah, that's right. Another one, two, and stop. Hold the rail. No, _don't_ tickle my hand, 'Ponine. You're not allowed to open your eyes yet."

"When it's gonna be, 'Jolras? Come on, you know I don't like the dark much like I used to before," Éponine said, uneasy and quite impatient to see what this 'surprise' of his was.

Enjolras stood nearer and whispered to her, "Just wait. It won't be long now."

He reminded himself that he was risking everything he's buried for the past ten years that they've known each other, but he was willing to do it just for this little moment they'll share. Enjolras knew he wasn't acting much like himself lately because of her. He was still a stranger to these new feelings since the past few months, but he knew that she was and is worth it.

He watched as their surroundings turned a hue lighter and the sun slowly rising out from between the buildings and near the Eiffel Tower. Five, he started counting. Four... Three... Two... One.

Enjolras took his hands from her eyes and let her see the view as the sun rose and almost touched the tip of the tower. He stood beside her to see what her expression was like and was happy to see it. Her brown eyes shone with light and he noticed the dimples appearing as her smile widened. Suddenly, he remembered when it dawned on him that he—despite his protestations, confusion, conflictions, complications and God-knows-what-other-words-that-could-possibly-end -in-(-tion)—loved her. Éponine Thérnardier. Or Jondrette. It didn't matter much. Just this feeling he's been _feeling _for her.

"T-this is amazing, 'Jolras," she said, beaming at him. "It's... beautiful."

"And… so are you, m'Ponine," Enjolras found himself saying. Realizing it, he looked at her and found her smiling appreciatively.

"Merci," she shyly said. Then biting her bottom lip before chuckling and quickly saying, "Y'know, I'm discovering this new 'side' of you, but I find myself… _liking_ it. I'd ask, in my mind, '_Who_ are you, and what did you _do _to my Enjolras?', but then I'd see that pensive look and secret familiar smile, and boom, I'd know it's you. And here I am again, blurting nonsense, all just because of this beautiful surprise you made me see, but just so you know, I think I'm a little in love with—"

But even before she finished, Enjolras finally closed the distance between them and kissed her lips chastely. He was going to go back and say something, but Éponine grabbed him and let her lips continue what she was supposed to say on his lips, so she cut him effectively as he did. Everything they both wanted to say to each other, they said it in the kiss.

When they felt their lungs laboring from the intensity of it, they parted a bit and breathed.

"I... really... thought you... were going to say his name... again," Enjolras panted.

Éponine raised a brow and said back, "What about him? I think... I was blind when it came to you, but last night, I realized something stirring in the pit of my stomach and hit me in the head when you told me you liked me in your arms and called me 'm'amour'. And then there was that 'almost kiss' and 'holding hands'."

"M'amour," he said, smiling, finally feeling his strength come back as he hugged her tenderly yet fiercely. "It's because you're worth it. You're a wonderful person."

Éponine kissed the curve of his collarbone and smiled when his breath hitched up in his throat.

"I'm really happy you became my best friend first before I realized I've been loved by you," she said. "You're the most loving man I've ever met. I'm very lucky."

"I'm the one who's supposed to be making speeches right now, but you took all the words from my lips," Enjolras said back, kissing her hair tenderly. "I'm lucky, too, because in my arms lay the woman who'd fight for whom she loves fiercely. Even… when you loved him, I understood perfectly why you did. It stung, but then I decided to just wait for you. Subtly, I began, just like with my advocacies. Even if I knew next to nothing about 'loving', I figured that I'd rather let you see, decide, and come to the conclusion that I have been waiting on you for half the decade we've known each other. And it's worth the wait. Just like this surprise I let you see."

Éponine felt tears come down from her eyes when he said everything. She held back, looked at him, grabbed his gentle face, and kissed him softly.

"What's with all this sunrise surprise, though?" she asked a few moments, massaging his jaws a little and smiling at it when she saw Enjolras relax as he closed his eyes.

Without opening them, he answered, "You were always afraid of the darkness. Even if you said you liked it before, it reminded you of your past and parents. Yes, it was cold and dark, but you were unafraid." Then he opened his eyes. "So I showed you that light, God's light, to take it away... So I can rescue you from that black void of nothingness and bring you to life again. I did succeed, I think."

Éponine hugged him. "Ah, yes, you did. 'Jolras, you're... just like Robespierre, you know? Always caring for people and their rights... Fighting for it and stuff. But you... you truly know what it is—love, that is."

Enjolras beamed at her. "_So_, you finally admitted it! Maximillien Robespierre is _the _greatest French Revolutionary!" he exclaimed, bringing her up. She laughed and hit him playfully on the shoulder and said, "All right, all right! I do think he is. Sort of."

Éponine hugged him and he put her down on the ground.

"It's already almost six, maybe we can rest for awhile," Enjolras said after their hug. They sat on a chair and continued watching the sun as it arose fully to the sky. He watched Éponine fight her sleep, but in the end, her head found repose on his shoulder.

_A heart full of love…. A heart full of you_, he sang in his head, smiling, thinking of how wonderful his 'Ponine truly was.

**+ Le Fin +**

* * *

**[A/N]: **The end already? Maybe. Or not. But I hoped you enjoyed the short ride with me here, m'amie. :D Thank you for staying with me. I thank you truly. For all the reviews. And the faves. I feel like crying. *snaps out of it* Oh, all right, I just want to hug you people! :D


	4. Drink With Me

**+ Bonus Chapter + **

**Drink With Me **

Saturday loomed in, and as it was weekend, the Amis decided to spend it in their favorite rendezvous. The earliest to come was, least of all expected, Grantaire with Bahorel, Combeferre, and Lesgles. On the contrary, it was not supposed to be a surprise, after all, since Grantaire practically made the Musain like it was his second home. Even the staff loved welcoming him in their staff room. Not that it disturbed the owner or the manager. They enjoyed listening to his bad philosophies and because he was such a good drinking partner. The three friends who came in early with him that night sat on a corner and argued about how Professor Javert could possibly give them more paperwork now that vacation was almost around the corner.

"You see, M'sieur Javert is one for 'Law and Order'," Combeferre debated. "It's just the way he runs his system of grading our tests. It can be both good and bad, you know, since we can get plus or minus points. So don't worry about it too much, Bossuet."

But Lesgles was far from accepting this simple truth because he was already cursing the eye bags on his eyes. "Oui, oui, that's what it is. _Right_. As if I haven't got enough time to deal with all this and that."

Combeferre shrugged. "Just your luck," he muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

Grantaire and Bahorel laughed at their bickering.

It was good Courfeyrac, Feuilly, Joly, and Jehan came in before Lesgles tried to attack him.

"Hey, guys! 'Sup?" was Courfeyrac's warm greeting.

"Calc homework," Combeferre said, pointing at Lesgles.

"Oh," Prouvaire said. "You want notes? I think I have them with me."

"Merci, merci, Jehan," he answered happily, taking it.

"Where're the couple and Enjolras and 'Ponine?" Feuilly asked, noticing their absence.

Courfeyrac shrugged. "Maybe they're late. You do know the thing about Marius and Cosette."

Jehan smiled sarcastically. "Ah, of course. It was all over Pontmercy's twitter, Cosette's facebook, and their joint tumblr account.

"'Ow _romantic,_" Joly choked out, rolling his eyes.

Lesgles looked at them and inquired. "What's all over the social networking sites?"

Bahorel, who was mute while he was ordering earlier and drinking a cup of café latte, finally spoke, "Ugh, their dates all over the world. It's like they're trying to do the 'Around the World in 60 Days'."

Courfeyrac, in defense of his dear friend, said, "Well, 'Rius did text me that they would be able to come here by nine or ten, so let's just wait for them, oui?"

The rest of ABC shrugged their answers as they drank sodas, coffees, and, of course, wine.

"Oh, and how about Enjolras and Eponine?" Feuilly asked, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them for a moment.

Combeferre laughed and shook his head. They were supposedly always the early ones to go in the café, but it seemed that today was different. "No clue," he said. "Hey, Courf'! Heard anything from those two?"

Courfeyrac looked at him and shrugged. "Nah."

Suddenly, Grantaire laughed heartily. "'Ose 'wo 're 'eally 'us'icious 'ese days, y'see," he drawled.

Bahorel chuckled. "Yeah," he said, sharing a toast of coffee with him. "Ever since last Wednesday."

Lesgles, seemingly outdated always, furrowed his brows and asked, "Why?"

Jehan smiled. "Well, like 'Taire said, 'the marble man must be going soft'."

Combeferre clucked his tongue and spoke, "I told you all so, too."

All of them laughed. Suddenly, people entered the café, so they turned to see who it was.

"Hi, guys!" Marius and Cosette came in and greeted.

The friends nodded, waved, winked, and toasted their welcome. Marius looked around and asked, "Where's Enjolras and 'Ponine?"

Feuilly laughed and said, "You ask." Marius raised a brow in confusion.

Courfeyrac shrugged when he looked at him.

"Must be running late, those two," Jehan said.

"Oh, well," he replied as Cosette and he sat beside Bahorel.

"Speaking of them," Combeferre spoke, "they're here. _Finally_."

Everyone looked to the door again to see and greet the last missing people in their group.

"Bonsoir, m'amie," Éponine greeted happily with Enjolras behind her.

"Bonsoir," they all echoed.

Grantaire spoke as he drank, "So, 'ow 'ome yooooooou're 'oth 'ate?"

Éponine looked at Enjolras, who stared back and shrugged. The ABC friends stole glances at each other and tried to hide their smirks.

Enjolras tried to calm his demeanor as they both sat near Combeferre before saying, "Well, we had a proje—" Éponine bumped him on the elbow. "_Fine_, we had a date."

And that's when all hell broke loose.

Grantaire started doing his drunken victory dance with Joly and Bahorel. Marius and Cosette greeted them congratulations. Combeferre started spitting philosophies of love. Prouvaire improvised a love poem for them, calling it, 'The Marble's Muse'. Feuilly and Lesgles laughed and teased the two, especially Enjolras. Courfeyrac elbowed their chief and asked, "Since when?"

Éponine hugged Enjolras around his neck and answered for them both. "Since last Thursday morning."

Grantaire laughed and told them, "Well, well, guess who broke the Statue!"

Combeferre rolled his eyes and said, "At last we'll be hearing a little less about 'Patria' and all that."

Everyone laughed except Enjolras, who simply grinned a little.

"_Drink with me_," Éponine sang.

Everyone joined her and snickered when they were all finished.

When they all settled, Enjolras spoke, "Oh, guys, don't forget we still have to finish the packaging for our donations to the charities on Tuesday."

The rest groaned, and Éponine hit him playfully on the head.

"_Live _a little, and have fun for a while, a' right, 'Jolras?" she reminded him. Enjolras blushed and nodded shyly.

Grantaire blurted, "Drink to Enjolras' new found LOOOOOOOVE!" Then Bahorel and Feuilly provoked, "Kiss! KISS! _Kiss_!"

The rest joined in except the two, who were blushing and cursing their friends silently.

"Come on!" Jehan pleaded. "As a testament and proof to your _love_!"

Éponine looked at Enjolras for his consent. He simply stared at her. She asked him, "Is it all ri—?"

But before she finished, Enjolras cut and stole her breath with a kiss, a _ferocious yet gentle _kiss. It took her aback, but then she got her senses and kissed back as passionately as he did. The group cheered them on, but when it got longer, and it looked like they weren't going to be finished soon, they all stared at different places to give them room. (This wasn't really a problem for Cosette and Marius since they started kissing when the two did. Marius did it to distract Cosette from feeling embarrassed.)

"Damn, Enjolras!" Grantaire joked. "You 'wo get a rooooooooooom!"

That stopped the two, who were panting from their previous lip-locking.

Courfeyrac scolded Marius and Cosette too. "Hey, no more kissing! This isn't a lovapalooza!"

Combeferre repeated what he said earlier. "What the heart wants, the heart wants."

Enjolras smiled at Éponine when they finished. She returned his smile and hugged him.

Somehow, their philosopher friend was _almost_ always right.

You can't stop it.

**+ Le **_**Fin + **_

* * *

**[A/N]: **Okay, _that_ is really the end of it. No more bonuses or whatevah. I hope you liked it! And I know I updated so fast. I finished this three days ago and just edited a little ten minutes ago, so I wanted to update it really. Why bother making my readers wait? Well, just for this story. ;)  
* **Final Edit (4.27.13) - Just wanted to double check. I stillllll realllllly wannnnnnnnt tooooooo thaaaaank youuuuu alll for being with me. :) **


End file.
